


Lie Of Peace - Background and World Building

by OrmondSacker



Series: The Lie Of Peace [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Meta, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: This is an ever ongoing file for the world building and background information for this series. The individual chapters on the history, characters and context is under perpetual construction for the time this series is ongoing.





	1. Universe Background And History

One thousand years ago Lord Khan's Brotherhood of Darkness were at was with the Republic and the Jedi forces lead by Lord Hoth, a battle that culminated on Ruusan.

In the background and removed from the war itself, the Sith Lord known as Darth Bane sought to destroy all the Sith in the Brotherhood, believing that the only way to save the way of the Sith. His plan fail, but not before killing both Lord Khan and Lord Hoth.

Leaderless the Sith forces retreats from Ruusan, but due to the turmoil and war weariness on the Republic side and a certain dislike of Hoth's tactics and obsessions among the Jedi, they succeed in holding on to much of the territory they have conquered. A thousand year long cold war between the Sith Empire and the Republic ensues, a war that only in brief periods grows hot, and a state of tension filled peace is the default for. A default that is about to be upset.


	2. The Sith Triumvir And Their Collective History

Among the Sith a new power is rising from the shadows and ashes of glories past. 

 

The Dark Lord Monton Dara had many students at the academy and among them he chose two handfuls of apprentices for special training, among them were Chirrut Îmwe, Janaa Loraay and Kuna Kené. Allying themselves with each other out of convenience and mutual protection the three succeeded in destroying both their former teacher as well as his other students and take his holdings for their own. For over two decades the three of them have been working in the shadows, gaining power and influence on the Sith Empire and soon the time will come where the they will announces themselves by the names they have chosen: Darth Lǎohǔ, Darth Kuasa and Darth Aertas.


	3. Janaa Loraay - Darth Kuasa

 

Military strategist and genius. Intends to have the Sith united against a common enemy - something she and Lǎohǔ(Chirrut) agrees on - they differ as how. Owns two long haired "dogs" (well Star Wars canines) based on Caucasian Shepherd Dog:


	4. Kuna Kené - Darth Aetas

Aetas is a scholar and scientist. He tends to focus on his studies and research, and let the other Sith Lǎohǔ and Kuasa included about jockying for worldly powers. Believes that the success of the Sith lies in obtaining and applying knowledge rather than military or political might. Will let minor slights or offenses slide as he has better things to do than get even, but those who tests his patience or "good will" find him an implacable enemy.


End file.
